Raven's Tale
by percyfaraway
Summary: Waking up with amnesia becomes a problem for Raven when her brother begins attacking her new friends.


'Blue skies and butterflies', that's all I can remember of him. A small boy with wild black hair and piercing red eyes and a kind smile. I would have dreams about him when the nights got long. 'Blue skies and butterflies'...

Then reality woke her up by tossing her through two large doors and across a great hall. Raven was hurled against the bar at the end of the hall with a loud crash. Her vision was going in and out but all she could see were blurbs even when she could feel someone come close to her. When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital ward with an IV in her arm. Nurses walked up and down the ward, bringing medicine and conducting checkups.

One up them came up to her bed and said, "How are you feeling?" Raven shifted to get a little more comfortable but moaned in pain. Agony tore through her back and head. The nurse leaned down and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "You'll feel like that for awhile. The guild said you took a really bad hit." When the pain subsided, Raven asked, "What guild?"

"Don't you know where you are?" the nurse said. Raven shook her head no. "You're in Magnolia! This city houses one of the most famous wizards guilds in Fiore, Fairy Tail. We're very proud of them," the nurse said. Raven had no clue what she was talking about. The nurse went back to tending Raven by checking her bandages and looking over her chart.

"Wait, you said I took a bad hit. I still don't know why I'm here. What happened?"

"Well," the nurse said not looking up from her chart. "The guild members who brought you in said you flew through their guild's doors but your opponent was no where to be found. When you passed out they brought you here. You had terrible wounds on your chest and head, but we've fixed you up."

"How long have I been here?" Raven asked.

"About two and a half days." The nurse left shortly afterwards, leaving Raven to her thoughts. A few days later, the nurse came to her bed and said, "There are some members from Fairy Tail here to see you."

A girl with blue hair and two lean guys walked up to her bed. The girl smiled and put up her hand to say hi. "My name is Levy and this is Jet and Droy," she said. Jet and Droy smiled too when Levy said their names. "We wanted to come and check up on you." Levy said. "The whole guild is worried about you."

"Thank you for coming to check on me. I do appreciate it." Raven said. "However, I don't understand how I got here. The nurse told me I crashed through your guild. She said there wasn't anynoe else?"

"No, there were no signs of anyone being there. Some of the others looked around the guild but nobody was found." Levy said.

"When no one was found Jet and I brought you here." Droy said. His hair was strange; it curved up above his head and ended at what looked like a black sprout.

"Yea, when we got back they hammered us for information. Like, how you were? Were you alright? You know, we don't even know your name?" Jet said. He had sharp features, even sharp teeth. They showed when he smiled; and he had a hat that was two feet tall and made his hair stick out at angles.

Raven laughed, "I apologize, my name is..." The word caught in her throat. She couldn't remember her name. At that moment, the nurse came back and said that their visit had to be cut short because her patient needed to sleep. Levy, Jet, and Droy left with an awkward wave and Raven went to sleep confused while listening to their footsteps fade away. She woke up the next morning to her nurse re-binding her bandages.

"Hey," Raven said, adjusting to get more comfortable which only resulted in a muffled groan. The nurse looked up at Raven to check to see if she's alright. Raven and her nurse had begun an eye-contact signal when she adjusted for level of pain. Raven nodded in a way to say she was alright. "You know, I've never asked your name?" Raven said.

"Kayla. What about you, those Fairy Tail wizards never got yours." Kisa looked up quickly and then sighed. "You heard them asking my name and you sent them away. How did you know I couldn't remember?"

Kayla said, "When you first came in you faded in and out. You had a terrible gash on your head and several other injuries. After we had patched you up, you had a bout of short-term memory. We asked you your name and you said you couldn't remember. Eventually we chocked up your short-term memory loss and amnesia to the injury on your head." Kayla had moved to the bandages on Raven's head. Raven winced as the bandages were pulled away. "How bad does it look?" Raven asked.

"Not terrible, here look." Kayla reached towards the night table and gave her a handheld mirror. Raven slowly raised the mirror up to see a blotchy red bump and a long thick scar hidden under unwrapped bandages and hair. As she lowered the mirror, something caught her eye. She angled the mirror to show her face and couldn't recognize what she saw. Dark black eyes looked back through the glass. Raven brought the mirror closer to find there were sparks of red tinting the iris.

The nurse had finished with the bandages and left to tend to other patients. Raven stayed there two more weeks, getting to know the other nurses and learning more about Magnolia. Magnolia is a northern mountain town with views of the ocean. There's a small inlet that is privately owned by Fairy Tail but it flows through the city's waterways. The hospital is outside the main riverway which flows down to a nearby port town. Raven could hear the river flowing outside her window.

Kayla came by on Raven's last day at the hospital. Another nurse was helping Raven get out of her bed when Kayla came up and said, "There's someone else to see you. He's the master of Fairy Tail."

"Hello," said a heavy, older voice. Raven turned towards a very small man with white hair that stood up at angles. "My name is Makarov. I heard you had recovered well so I wanted to come in to check on you. How are you doing?"

The nurse took out the IV and helped Raven up onto her feet. Raven's legs were sore from not moving for so long. She hobbled around the edge of her bed and smiled. "Just a little sore. Otherwise I'm alright."

"Good," Makarov said. "I was hoping to bring you to our guild, introduce you to some of the guild members. Since you don't remember much I thought a fresh start could help."

"Kayla said you were some sort of wizards guild right?"

"Yes, we use magic to help others. There are many jobs there for wizards such as yourself can take."

"Wizards like me?" Raven said. "But I don't have magic." Raven had gotten used to magic by now. Many of the patients used it as did the nurses.

"Don't worry. I saw your magic when you crashed through our doors. It's called purge magic. You absorb the power of attacks and can release them in intervals. I've even heard there are purge magic users that can absorb and dissipate strong magic curses and runes and dissolve their powers. It's very strong magic; and I can help you re-learn it."

Raven looked down at her hands to see they were shaking. Something within her got excited; the fact that she had some sort of magic came as a surprise to Raven but if everyone else could use it, maybe she could too. "Alright, I'll come to your guild."


End file.
